


The Call to the Wild

by MerMagicAnaLily



Series: Out Past Curfew [6]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Sex, Smut, Sweet, little rough, this fandom was lacking on lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: “Did you know that nervousness has a smell?” Willa said, throwing Eliza off her rhythm.“What?”“Nervousness,” she said. “Anxiety, it has a smell that most canines can pick up. And you, my love, are dating someone who’s half canine.”“Are you saying you can smell anxiety on me?” Eliza said, turning around.“Almost suffocatingly,” she said, getting up from the bed and over to the desk where Eliza was working, leaning over and kissing her. “Are you okay?”“I’m...mostly,” she said. “I just...I don’t know how I’m going to officially react when we start,” she said. “And it’s not like I want to put it off, because I’m absolutely crazy about you. But…”“You’re scared of yourself,” she said, sitting on the arms of the desk chair and draping her arms around Eliza’s neck. “Though you really don’t have to be. I swear.”Willa and Eliza take the next big step in their relationship, and deal with all the nerves that go with it.
Relationships: Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie
Series: Out Past Curfew [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650292
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Call to the Wild

“Wow! Babe, you did really great,” Willa said, kissing Eliza. 

“Hmm, really? I felt weird,” she said, kissing back before inspecting her Z-Band and making sure it was fastened on properly. 

“E, you had your band off and you didn’t attack me! And, you also didn’t freak out as much about having the band off...and you kissed me,” she said, tucking a few stray hairs behind Eliza’s ear. “Do you think maybe…?”

“You want to? With me? I-I mean, you’re not worried?” 

“I’ve told you once, and I’ll tell you forever. No, I’m not worried. I trust you to stay in control, and even if you didn’t, which won’t happen, I can tap into my moonstone and use my wolf strength to pin you down until you calm down. I mean, isn’t that what happens when two zombies do it?”

“Yeah...but they’re both zombed out so everything is...you know...rougher.” Eliza said, scratching the back of her neck. 

“I don’t mind a little roughness. Hell, you kind of already know I like a little…” 

Eliza had to bite her lip as she looked down, boring a hole into her rainbow comforter with her eyes. “Wills...you can’t just say that stuff to me after I come down from going full monster…”

“Well you know it’s true,” Willa said, scooting closer on the bed and putting her hand on top of Eliza’s Z-Band, which wasn’t silver despite its look. “Besides, isn’t this why we’re doing this? We only started practicing taking this off when we talked about maybe taking the next steps.”

“I just...I wanted my first time with you to be...it’s cheesy,” she said dismissively, but Willa nodded encouragingly. “I wanted our first time to be romantic, and sweet, but because I’m a zombie, it’s not possible…” 

“I say we can still be romantic and sweet, even if we’re also a little rough in the middle of it. It’s about what we feel, right? Not how it looks to anyone else because nobody else gets to see this. This is just you and me.” 

“You’re just trying to remind me how smart and sweet you are, aren’t you?”

Willa laughed a little and leaned in for a kiss. “Guilty. Is it working?”

“Way too well,” Eliza said, pulling her girlfriend closer and kissing her deeper. She buried her hands in Willa’s mane that she called hair, and used that to pull her even closer. She swallowed down Willa’s soft moans, feeling her body shift around and pressed into her, feeling hotter and-

“Girls! Everything okay up there?!” Her mother’s voice broke through the atmosphere they were creating. They quickly pulled away from each other, panting and trying to get their heartbeats back to normal. 

“Yeah mom!” She said. “All good!”

“Alright then! Just wanted to say that curfew goes into effect in ten minutes, so Willa should probably head home if she doesn’t want to worry her pack!” 

Eliza sighed and smoothed out the covers between them. “Guess it would be better if you didn’t stay past curfew without warning the others, huh?”

“Probably,” Willa said. “If I didn’t warn Wyatt about staying over, he’d be freaking out.” She smoothed out her shirt and stood up. “But...maybe you can miss curfew one of these days? I’ve got a pretty great, and private place, since I’m Alpha.”

“Maybe I’ll lose track of time next time I’m over,” She said, giving Willa a last kiss before she left, feeling her heart pound out of her chest. 

* * *

“Earth to Eliza!” 

Eliza jumped a little and saw Zed waving his hand over her face, and immediately elbowed him in the bibs. “What the hell are you doing?”

“You started explaining how you think you could hack our phones to surpass the blocked websites on the school WiFi, then Willa and Wyatt walked in and you stopped talking and started staring.”

“I did not do that,” she said dismissively.

“You one hundred percent did that. You started talking about confusing the firewall, and you still have a little drool right here in the corner of your mouth from when you stopped talking,” he pointed at the corner of her lip and she hastily wiped it away with the sleeve of her jacket. “So what’s gotten you staring more than usual? Did she change her hair or something, and I’m...as you put it...too dumb of a cishet doofus to notice these things?”

“Nope, she looks the same...she’s her exact same gorgeous self,” she said smiling, waving back at her girlfriend when she looked over and waved hi, still talking to Wyatt. 

“So…what’s different?” Zed asked. Eliza was about to look over at him feigning ignorance when he cut her off. “And yes something is different and don’t even try to bullshit me because I know each and every one of your expressions and moods.”

“Fine,” she mumbled. “Willa was over at my place last night, and we were doing our whole Z-Band thing…”

“Everything okay?” He asked nervously. “Did something happen?”

“Yes...but not the way you’re afraid of,” she said. “This time, I was fully in control, and I was even able to kiss her and not be too rough so...well...we’re thinking of maybe … potentially … we’re ready?” 

“Wait, “ready” ready?” Zed asked. “Like, to do the thing that only happened in dreams?” 

“Yeah,” She said. “I think...there’s a chance that like, sometime soon, maybe even tonight...the two of us might have sex.”

“E...are you one hundred percent sure?”

“I’m never fully one hundred percent about anything,” she said. “But Willa said she trusts me, and she wants this, and I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t want this…”

“Through your teeth,” he mumbled before he was elbowed again. “Come on E, you know our talks...and what you say in your sleep…”

“We don’t talk about that in public,” she glared. “Especially that last one. But...yeah…I do want to, but I’m still nervous about going full zom on her. Even though she said she doesn’t think I’ll do anything bad, and that she can handle me by being a wolf...I dunno…I don’t really know my full strength without my Z-Band.”

“I mean, you’re going to keep the band on while you two go for it...right?” 

“Obviously!” She said. “I’m just...what if it’s not enough? Like...we’ve heard stories from the older people around Zombietown with each other...they were total monsters together. Like...would that happen to us? Fully? I mean, Willa and I have been training on controlling myself without my Z-Band...and you proved at Prawn you can stay in control without your band…” 

“That’s true…” he said. “Addison and I haven’t talked about that yet, so...more time to worry about that later on my end.”

“Yup…” she said, staring at Willa again until Zed forced her to turn around. “I did it again…” she groaned. “Well, I’m probably gonna find out tonight. If you don’t see either of us tomorrow...Wyatt was justified in doing what he had to do, so don’t be mad at him.”

Zed was the one who slapped her shoulder this time. “None of that. If anyone’s gonna be fine in this scenario, it’s you.”

* * *

Eliza nervously scribbled her math homework, her leg bouncing so hard there was a chance she was going to stomp a hole on Willa’s cave floors. Right now, they were only doing homework, but she kept checking the watch app on her Z-Band, only ten minutes until she was officially past curfew and she’d be “stuck” with the wolves, and with that, she and Willa would take the next step. 

“Did you know that nervousness has a smell?” Willa said, throwing Eliza off her rhythm. 

“What?” 

“Nervousness,” she said. “Anxiety, it has a smell that most canines can pick up. And you, my love, are dating someone who’s half canine.”

“Are you saying you can smell anxiety on me?” Eliza said, turning around. 

“Almost suffocatingly,” she said, getting up from the bed and over to the desk where Eliza was working, leaning over and kissing her. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m...mostly,” she said. “I just...I don’t know how I’m going to officially react when we start,” she said. “And it’s not like I  _ want  _ to put it off, because I’m absolutely crazy about you. But…”

“You’re scared of yourself,” she said, sitting on the arms of the desk chair and draping her arms around Eliza’s neck. “Though you really don’t have to be. I swear.” 

“You keep saying that,” Eliza said. “Still…I don’t want to hurt you, even by accident.” 

“Then let me worry about that,” she said. “And you worry about what you do and don’t feel comfortable doing, and communicating that, and I’ll do the same.” 

Eliza looked up and ran her fingers through Willa’s hair before kissing her again. “You somehow always know exactly what I need to hear.” 

“Call it a secret talent,” she said lightly, leaning down to kiss her again, and Eliza pulled her off the arm of the chair and right into her lap, kissing her deeply and getting lost in the kiss. She barely noticed her phone ringing until Willa brought it up to her face, breaking the kiss. Groaning at the interruption, she hastily picked up. 

“Hey mom! Yeah, sorry I was working on this project with the twins and lost track of time. Don’t worry, I’m safe at the den and I’ll stop by before school...yeah tell dad please? We’re still not done….thanks! Yeah, love you too! Bye!” She steamrolled through the conversation as quickly as she could and threw her phone back on Willa’s desk before pulling her up to her lips again, gripping her by the hair.

She loved the way Willa moaned whenever she pulled on her hair. They found out she got turned on from that by accident, when they were making out and Eliza’s Z-Band got caught in Willa’s hair and when she tried pulling it away, Willa moaned instead of crying out in pain. From then on, Eliza loved tugging on Willa’s hair, right near the roots, whenever they made out. Now, she pulled on Willa’s hair, drinking in every moan and trying to get her as physically close to her as possible. 

Eventually, Willa broke the kiss to catch her breath and slowly got up from Eliza’s lap and pulled her up on her feet. “Maybe we can move this over to the bed?” She felt her heart beat out of her chest, but she let Willa lead her over to the bed and climbed on with her. Eliza was nervous, wondering whether she should run out now or if she should stop and just cuddle for the rest of the night, but then Willa crawled on top of her and Eliza’s brain stopped functioning. Her hands made their way back into Willa’s hair and pulled again, feeling Willa settle against her. 

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” Eliza whispered against her lips, feeling Willa melt against her. “But...I gotta ask again…”

“I’m sure I want this,” Willa said. “As long as you’re sure too?”

“I know I want this with you,” Eliza said again. “I know I keep bringing this up, but this is new to me and you and really all monsters and humans…” 

Willa shut her up again with a searing kiss and pulled off her vest, throwing it on the floor. Immediately, Eliza’s eyes darkened slightly and her breathing picked up. Willa noticed and glanced down at her Z-Band, seeing the screen still look green for now. “You have nothing to worry about,” she said. “I’m keeping this on,” she gestured to her moonstone. “And I’ll be here to help you everywhere else.” 

Eliza nodded and leaned up to kiss Willa again, feeling a little more confident, especially with the reactions Willa was giving her. Her Z-Band screen flickered slightly as her kisses got bolder, and black veins started growing slowly up her arms, but Willa wasn’t worried, and instead moved Eliza's hands underneath her shirt. “Fuck,” Eliza cursed against Willa’s lips, pulled her closer, and ran her hands up her body, feeling the hem of Willa’s sports bra. Willa pulled away from her lips and moved over to kiss her neck and ear, and Eliza used that opportunity to pull her shirt and bra over her head and tossed it to the side. 

Eliza had to pull away and just take a moment to look at her now topless girlfriend, and she felt herself lose more of herself to her monster side as her emotions were kicking in higher than the usual output her Z-Band could handle. The conscious parts of her brain, in the meantime, were trying to memorize every detail of the beautiful girl in front of her. No matter where she was or what time it was, it always looked like Willa was bathing in moonlight, and she was highlighted in a silver light. She ran her fingers over the perfect skin in front of her and couldn’t resist kissing and sucking on her neck. 

Willa let out a few gasps and moans and Eliza’s Z-Band switched over to a yellow caution setting, though neither of them were worried. All of Eliza’s conscious thoughts were laser focused on the girl currently sitting and slowly grinding down on her lap, and Willa’s thoughts were on trying to figure out how to get Eliza’s shirt off without interrupting whatever she was doing to her. In the end, she ended up pulling away so that she could get Eliza’s shirt and bra off, feeling up her freshly exposed skin and kissing every inch she could reach. Eliza’s moans were getting mixed in with monsterous growls, and her grip around her girlfriend was tightening as the two pressed against each other, feeling the need to get closer, to be closer. 

Soon Eliza couldn’t be patient anymore and flipped them over, pinning Willa against the bed and straddling her. Both of them were already starting to breathe heavily and their kisses grew sloppier, and Willa whimpered with need. Eliza growled appreciatively when she felt Willa buck up against her and pulled away, grabbing the hems of her shorts and panties and pulling them down roughly, needing them off of her more than anything. It was there that an intoxicating smell filled the room. 

Eliza’s eyes darkened even more and her growling grew louder. Willa was now completely naked underneath her, and she didn’t even need to get any closer to see how turned on Willa was, and her eyes kept focusing on the spot between her legs, and used her hands to spread Willa’s legs further apart, breathing in more of that intoxicating aroma. She listened to Willa’s whimpers and whines, and even a little light begging, bucking her hips up to try to get some contact. Luckily Eliza didn’t need much convincing and immediately between her legs, starting with one long lick for a first taste, and she moaned. It was better than she ever expected, and she knew she needed more of that and went back to suck on her clit.

To anyone else, it looked like a zombie was devouring Willa. With the growling, the dark veins and eyes, and the glitching Z-Band, there were at least a handful of humans who would believe that Eliza was legitimately going to eat her girlfriend. But she was devouring Willa, just not in a way that put anyone in danger. Instead, she could hear her girlfriend’s moans slowly shift into low growls and purrs into screams and howls, and each noise only motivated her more to pull her closer and step up on what she was doing.

When she added a finger into her, Willa whole body bucked and she let out a steam of curses, panting each time Eliza’s finger curled into a particular spot, and she started howling loudly again when Eliza added a second finger, pumping into her at a steady rhythm while still sucking on her clit. She could see Willa being overwhelmed by the pleasurable senses attacking her from every angle and started playing with her own breasts since Eliza was otherwise occupied, and it didn’t take much longer after for Willa to stutter out “C..close E….Close…”

Instead of slowing down, that statement became motivation for Eliza to pick up her speed and intensity, and her growls became lower and her Z-Band went into red, unstable. Except, like Willa kept reassuring her, Eliza was in complete control despite her lowered brain capacity, her difficulty in controlling her strength, and her difficulty in forming full English words. She didn’t need that last one to make sure her girlfriend had the best orgasm she ever had in her life, and the increased strength seemed to turn Willa on even more. 

With just a few more pumps of her fingers and some zombie tongue growling Eliza mumbled right on her clit, Willa dug her claws into Eliza, though enough to leave marks but not enough to actually hurt, and dragged them as she came screaming and rocking her hips. Eliza moaned in pleasure and started cleaning her up as best she could before Willa fully recovered, looking at her pant against the pillows. She was covered in a sheer layer of sweat and her face was flushed, but all Eliza could see was pure perfection and beauty, and only wished she could have a way to look at Willa this beautiful all the time, and share that image with the world. 

Willa looked down and smiled, tugging on one of Eliza’s wrists and bringing her back up, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing Eliza deeply. She didn’t even mind the taste of herself, and it actually turned her on a bit. It was the image of Eliza worshipping her and pampering her despite her own fears, and it even reminded Willa of how much she loved her zombie girlfriend. So much that it didn’t take her long at all after kissing to flip them both so that she was once again straddling Eliza. 

“Grrr..Willska zeg draskirgad?” She grumbled out, and Willa leaned down and kissed her. 

“Yes,” she said. “My turn to make you feel good.” Eliza started to respond, about to protest because there was so much more she wanted to do with her, but Willa cut her off with a searing kiss. Eliza ended up becoming so distracted by the kiss she barely registered Willa undoing her pants and pulling them down, but she started groaning and growling louder when she felt her panties get pushed off her legs and thrown off the bed immediately after. The black veins were almost all over her entire body now, and Willa smiled, seeing the Z-Band securely fastened on her wrist and knowing that her girlfriend was only zombied out because of how turned on she was, and took it as a compliment as she kissed down her neck. 

Eliza wrapped her arms around Willa, holding her tightly and leaving marks where her fingers were gripping her, which only made Willa moan louder as she kissed down her body and between the zombie’s legs. She stopped and started running her fingers over her thighs, tracing over the veins and kissing them, spreading her legs as she did and kissing up them. Willa settled between her spread legs, leaning forward and kissing Eliza there, and listening to the soft moans she made. She felt Eliza’s fingers clawing and gripping up her shoulder and burying themselves in her hair, using it to pull her closer and making Willa moan into her. She picked up speed and started rubbing Eliza’s clit, hearing her moan and curse in Zombie Tongue loudly. 

Willa could hear Eliza’s breathing pick up and she kept going, rubbing her clit faster and and ate her out more, moaning as Eliza’s grip on her hair tightened until she screamed out through her orgasm, falling back against Willa’s soft pillows. Willa smiled and wiped her mouth before getting up on the bed next to her. Eliza slumped and laid her head across Willa’s lap, her breathing course and ragged as she started slowing her heart rate down to go back to normal. 

“It’s okay baby, you can breathe easily now. I’ve got you,” Willa said sweetly, running her fingers through Eliza’s hair. She watched as her girlfriend’s breathing got more in control, her breathing less patchy and raspy, and her eyes got less red. She started smiling as the veins on Eliza’s arms, legs, and neck started receding, and she went back to normal. “There you are, back to yourself?”

“Yeah,” Eliza said, panting a little and she looked up at her. When zombies blushed, they ended up looking almost more human, and Eliza was about four seconds away from looking like Addison’s sister. “So…” she chuckled nervously. “That happened…”

“Yeah,” Willa said smiling, sliding down so she was able to look Eliza in the eyes as she pulled the covers closer around them. “I’m still in a little shock. How was that for you?”

Eliza scooted closer to her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her. “Absolutely amazing, incredible, indescribable,” she said laughing a little. “How about for you?”

“I’m definitely gonna ask for a round two soon,” she said. “I didn’t know you’d take control like that...and that you’d be so good at that!” 

“Part of me doesn’t really believe that actually happened...that I have such a beautiful girlfriend and that she let me do...well, that to her,” Eliza said, blushing. 

Willa laughed and kissed her. “Please, I’m the one in shock that you were able to do all that...and without fear of your zombie side.”

“It took some getting used to, but you using your own strength against me is not only really, really sexy, but also kinda kept me sane,” she said, kissing her again, pulling her in a little closer by her hair and shivering when Willa let out a little whimper. “Okay, and as much as I’m loving this view in front of me...and trust me, I am loving this and memorizing every detail for later...I don’t think I can handle being naked without being in a shower or actively doing something.”

“You want to get dressed?” Willa asked, her eyes sliding over to the pile of clothes they had discarded all over the floor of her den. 

“Yes please?”

Willa let her up and watched her beautiful girlfriend get dressed as she got dressed herself, memorizing each inch of skin as she leaned over and stretched and started putting some clothes back on, letting her eyes hover on her girlfriends very cute butt, even cuter than usual tonight. 

Willa ends up putting on some shorts and a T-shirt as well before getting back into bed and later feeling her girlfriend’s familiar weight tangling herself in her arms and legs. “Hello again…”

“Aren’t you cute?” Eliza said, kissing Willa again, simply because she loved kissing Willa. 

“Hmm...I’m cute?” Willa asked. “Because right now that title belongs 100% to you.”

“Cute? About several minutes ago you were screaming more about me being sexy…”

“Yes,” Willa said, looking down her girlfriend’s body and her eyes landing on the black boxers she was wearing as pajama shorts. “But...then you also became really cute in seconds…” she let her thumb dip underneath Eliza’s waistband and pulled the boxers down just enough so that she could get a good look at the panda printed underwear she was wearing. 

“Willa!”

“What is this you’re wearing?!” She squealed happily. “What are these?!”

“They’re panties!” She said. “Regular panties with a silly pattern printed on them but it doesn’t matter because it’s really comfortable.”

“Oh, just because they’re comfortable?” Willa said, tracing the designs of the pandas with her finger lightly, and sending shivers up Eliza’s spine. “I think you really like them quite a bit.”

“They’re good underwear,” she insisted. 

“I’m sure,” she said. “But they’re also absolutely adorable.” 

Eliza groaned and hid her face in Willa’s neck and hair as she laughed and kept tracing the outlines of the panda on her girlfriend’s cute ass. “I hate you.”

“I know for a fact you don’t based on what we were doing,” she said, but pulled the boxers back up for her girlfriend’s comfort. “But I love them...and I can’t wait to see what other pairs you own.”

“Are you seriously going to...to…*shwoop* my pants to see my panties every single time I sleep with you?”

“Now that you adopted the word *shwoop*...you can one hundred percent count on it,” Willa smirked. 

“It’s a good thing I love you so damn much,” Eliza mumbled, wrapping her arms tightly around Willa, and Willa laughed a little. 

“I love you too, babe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the first time I’ve written smut in a long time, but this quarantine might be getting to me. Hopefully you guys enjoy this!


End file.
